


Overlord: A Path Walked Together

by Mizuuma



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: CrossPlayer, Crossdressing, Dragonewt, Traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuuma/pseuds/Mizuuma
Summary: Momonga wasn't the only member of Ainz Ooal Gown logged in at the time of the server shut down. With the last of his precious friends by his side, Momonga no longer has to make his way in this New World alone.Currently a Oneshot





	Overlord: A Path Walked Together

**Overlord: A Path Walked Together**

\---

The game of YGGDRASIL was a huge DMMO-RPG game that remained online for 12 years. So vast was this game that even at the end after more than a decade of play, the Players still had not discovered everything the game had to offer. Despite this, all things had to come to an end.

The game servers would be finally taken down.

Momonga, a Player who took the form of a giant skeleton magic user, was saddened when his guild members didn't show up for this last day of the game. Herohero had logged out due to the late hour and Momonga found himself all alone.

A great despair filled him as he walked through these halls. He reminisced sadly at how these halls had once been filled with laughter and people. His guildmates, his FRIENDS, all hanging out together.

12 years was a long time. As much fun as the game had been, real life happened. His friends all began to grow up and drift away. They quit the game for their real life responsibilities and Momonga watched his guildlist shrink year by year until there were only a handful of them left.

And now.

He was all alone.

As he sat down on the throne in the grand guild hall with all the NPCs his friends had created as the only company he had, Momonga sadly wondered what he would do from now on.

12 whole years of adventure and excitement...but that ends now. Soon he would say goodbye to Momonga, to his beloved Ainz Ooal Gown, to the game YGGDRASIL which had been his home for more than a decade…

He only wished he wouldn't have to do it alone-

“I'm sorry I'm laaaate~the time difference made me forget that the last day was TODAY!!!” a voice cried out as the quick pattering of claws sounded along the stone floors.

Momonga sat up straight. That voice.

That clear melodic voice of the 42nd member of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Momonga stared as the doors to the grand hall were flung open and a Dragonewt Player ran in, nearly tripping over his own feet. The man’s mouth dropped open. “Kurikara?!”

The draconic player panted despite a feature of being [Out of Breath] wasn't particularly a ‘thing' in the game. But Kurikara had always been one for dramatics. Momonga found himself rising to his feet with a fluttery feeling.

Someone had come back!

Incredibly late sure, but that can be forgiven. Kurikara’s player was from America and had purposely played in the Japanese servers to practice her Japanese. Yes, her.

Everyone in the guild knew that the person behind the character of Kurikara was a woman IRL. The fact that she played as a male character was due to her love for Traps. Kurikara and Bukubukuchagama had spent long hours squealing over their love of Otoko no Ko’s together.

Finally Kurikara stood up from her crouch and smiled widely. “Sorry I'm late Momo-Chan!” She said cheerfully.

The timer hit 0.

And then continued onward.

Kurikara blinked in confusion and looked around herself. “The server is still up? Did I miscalculate the time again?”

Momonga was confused as well. He got up from his throne and stode forward to meet Kurikara at the base of the steps. “No...it is the right time…”

That was when Kurikara suddenly made an embarrassed sound. Momonga looked back at her and gasped. “W-w-what are you doing Kurikara-san?!”

She had a clawed hand down at her crotch and was groping herself with an odd look on her face. “Ahhh!” She flushed, her scales seeming to darken slightly in embarrassment. “There's something HUGE between my legs!!” She wailed.

Normally, conduct like this would have made Momonga flush and flail about in embarrassment, in fact Kurikara was the type who loved to fluster others, her Avatar’s appearance of an effeminate Dragonewt in an Idol’s frilly skirt appealing to both her Bard class and her Troll personality, but Momonga felt an odd calm settle down on him.

“18+ content like that shouldn't be available in YGGDRASIL…” Momonga mused. What was happening? His mind raced through multiple scenarios as he thought about what was going on. Outwardly he was stoic, then again, with a Skeleton face it was quite difficult to make out his expressions in general.

“Lord Momonga? Lord Kurikara? What is wrong?” a soothing female voice broke through both their thoughts.

Kurikara quickly let go of her crotch, blushing madly and hiding her face in her claws. “Please don't tell me this is all real now!” She moaned.

Momonga on the other hand, was shocked that the NPC Albedo had spoken.

Through a few checks and experiments he was able to figure out that somehow...the game was real...or at least...that it was no longer a game. Kurikara was frowning oddly as she rubbed her legs together. “What do we do now Momo-Chan?” her long scaly tail flicked around as she pulled on her skirt.

Frankly, a dragonewt was a heteromorphic race between that of a Dragon and a Dragonoid.

While Dragons were fully bestial in appearance and Dragonoids appeared fully human until they transformed (like Sebas Tian), a Dragonewt was something in between. A humanoid with scales growing along their bodies with wings and a long tail. Kurikara’s appearance was that of a pretty young man who could easily be mistaken for a woman at first glance. His delicate features were contrasted sharply by the jagged scales and spines of his dragon nature.

On top of that, Kurikara had spent a lot of time altering her equipment and armor to resemble that of the cute and frilly uniforms of an idol girl band, with her main weapon being a re-skinned lute made to look like an Ax.

Frankly Luci★Fer had practically idolized Kurikara for her trolling potential and the two often went off together to set up mischievous pranks on both other Guild members and any unfortunate Players they came across. They were quite the headache to deal with but as the Bard of Ainz Ooal Gown, Kurikara had spent a lot of her time making everyone smile.

Her Japanese had been awful when she first joined. It was why she was a Bard. She once claimed that even if her words were hard to understand, her singing and music would break through language barriers. The fact that her songs granted incredible Buffs to her guild members was just a plus.

Now though, she appeared somewhat uncomfortable with how short her skirt was, especially if her comment about the new part of her anatomy was true…

Momonga gave out orders to the NPCs and gestured for Kurikara to follow him to another room so that they could speak in private. She was still flushing and fiddling with her clothes. “What do we do now Momo-Chan?” She asked him.

“Well first off we will need to see what has happened and find out more information.” Momonga told her. Kurikara was one of the youngest members of Ainz Ooal Gown. She had only made it to level 100 a year ago and had been a member for 6 years. As such, she always looked to the others as her sempai for what to do.

She nodded. “Ok...um…” she flushed. “H-how do I change clothes? The menu doesn't seem to be working...”

Momonga sighed. There was a lot they would need to do to figure what to do from now on.

Still though, a small part of him was happy that he wasn't going to go through this alone. Kurikara was here. A precious friend who had logged into the game to be with him on the last day. As he looked down at the face of the crossplayer, he felt that no matter what happened from now on he would be able to handle it.

After all…

He wasn't alone anymore.

\----

(Full Image)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a Oneshot idea I had. I wasn't planning to continue it but if anyone is interested I might. Though not before I've actually finished reading up more of Overlord. And I don't know how often I'd be able to update.


End file.
